Efímero
by Luzbelita
Summary: Aquella sensación tan efímera, pero a la vez tan real lo hizo encontrar lo que tanto buscaba, aún sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Harry&Ginny Respuesta al reto 'Efímero' propuesto por Little Pandora en Weird Sisters.


_Respuesta al reto 'Efímero' propuesto por Little en el foro Weird Sisters._

**_Recomendación musical: Ya nadie va a escuchar tu remera - Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos e Ricota._**

* * *

Fue en un segundo. De pronto todo tuvo sentido, por fin encontró lo que no estaba buscando pero estaba necesitando. Las piezas encajaban a la perfección en un rompecabezas que recién se daba cuenta, estaba armando. Aquellos fueron los segundos más largos que había vivido, era como un reloj detenido, en el _que el tic no alcanzaba al tac_. En la que aquel semi segundo que tardaban en juntarse no pasaba más. Hasta creía que hacía horas ni respiraba ni parpadeaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa sensación de estar parado en medio de la nada con una verdad demasiado fuerte e importante golpeándole en el rostro?

No decía nada. En sí, ni siquiera estaba escuchando los gritos que su mejor amigo le estaba dando a su _pequeña hermana_. No, nada de eso era real en aquel momento. Lo único verdadero era su estómago retorciéndose dolorosamente, como si se lo estuvieran girando con una pinza. Lo cual lo producía una fuerte sensación de mareo (aunque sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con otra cosa), todo daba vueltas y estaba quieto a la misma vez. Ni siquiera podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sólo era capaz de notar como todo giraba sin girar, como aquella inquietante sensación se cerraba en torno a él. Pero así y todo, _su descubrimiento _era más importante.

¿Su cara se mostraría tan desconcertada como su interior? Porque si fuera así, su amigo, _Ginny _y _ese que acompañaba a Ginny _no tardarían en darse cuenta y eso sería malo, realmente malo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando volver al mundo real donde su mejor amigo le gritaba a Ginny por estar besándose con Dean. El sólo hecho de pensar en eso hizo que los cerrara con fuerza y sin ser conciente apretara la mandíbula y sus puños se volvieran blancos por la fuerza con que los cerraba ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Aquello no tenía explicación. Tenía mil cosas por las cuales preocuparse y él estaba ahí, sintiéndose como nunca antes se había sentido, queriendo despertar de todo aquello y al mismo no. No podía explicarlo, pero nunca se había sentido más completo en toda su vida. Todos sus sentidos estaban unidos e iban hacia el mismo rumbo, un rumbo colorados y llena de pecas que _no _estaba con él y aquella verdad le oprimió el corazón sin piedad alguna.

Ahí estaba, escuchando y al mismo tiempo no como aquella chica que hasta ese día no había sido más que otra Weasley, a aquella chica que le estaba haciendo sentir las cosas más extrañas que alguna vez sintió y al lado de ella Cho no era nada. Pero ahí estaba, peleando con uñas y dientes en lo que creía, sin prestar atención en él, _ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta que estaba ahí_.

Y de pronto, la escena cambió. De repente se vio caminando hacia el gran comedor escuchando como Ron insultaba a los cielos y se preguntaba si Hermione se había besado a Krum ¿No era eso obvio? Pero mejor no molestar a su amigo. Además, eso no le importaba verdaderamente. Lo que _sí _importaba era esa sensación que aún podía sentir, pero mucho más leve, como un espejismo que le recordaba que no había sido su ilusión, que en verdad había pasado. Una sensación tan efímera, pero a la vez la más real de su vida. Una sensación que le hizo descubrir que _estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley._

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Puede llegar a ser raro. Pero creo que lo único que explica que Harry se haya enamorado de Ginny así tan de golpe fue que haya tenido un especie de 'epifanía'. Y no sé si se habrá notado mucho el hecho de que es mi primer Harry/Ginyy xD En verdad le tengo cariño a esta pareja._

_Si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias y si apretas la barrita verde de abajo, me harás la ficker más feliz :D_

_Besos y nos leemos._

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
